


Customer

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attraction, Falling In Love, First Dates, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customer

Bruce is a barista.  
And he is in love with a customer.  
The customer's name is Clint Barton.  
He is a writer.  
He always comes at 4pm.  
That's when Bruce's shift starts.  
Clint always smiles at him.  
He is gorgeous.  
One day as he is serving Clint, he slips Bruce a paper napkin.  
Its an invitation for a date.  
Bruce smiles and writes his answer on a coffee take away cup.  
He is already excited.


End file.
